


Twisted Fate

by LazyAppleTree



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), syndisparkle
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic, Realm of Mianite, based on Season 2 Episode 11, slow burn(?), syndisparklez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAppleTree/pseuds/LazyAppleTree
Summary: Mature because idk how to rate this story.This is a random Mianite story, and is based off season 2. Don't really know why I made this at all but might as well type it so I don't end up losing it.This is a twisted version where the king made that deal with Tom, where taking the deal and not going to get a prison sentence for "treason", instead its a twisted version. Where Tom is to be watched and stalked throughout the town, so Tom doesn't even feel safe in the town house. He would take every chance to leave the town, cause they couldn't  follow him everywhere or Tom's friends will get suspicious.King Helgrind abuses his title as a king alittle more in this story as he does originally in the series. Plus Tom is OOC, Instead of the Happy, Outgoing, child-like, adventurous (all the above) man-child that we all know and love. I feel horrible about this, but I had made Thomas a sad, scared, terrified man who is super jumpy.If you don't like sad, and angsty stuff. Then get use to it I'm trying to specialize in angtsy stuff right now. So angsty Thomas is gonna be a recurring thing on this account.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is story was kinda based on season 2 of Mianite, episode 11. When Tom found out the king was evil and the king made a deal with him for the ring (been a while since I watched the episode) and he works as a messanger or something for the king.
> 
> Also being my first story on here, so please be nice. Its been a while since I wrote this or watched the episode, so its not all 100% cannon, only some of it.

 

* * *

 

### RANDOM MIANITE S2 STORY!!!

Summary: This is a twisted version where the king made that deal with Tom, where taking the deal and not going to get a prison sentence for "treason", instead its a twisted version. Where Tom is to be watched and stalked throughout the town, so Tom doesn't even feel safe in the town house. He would take every chance to leave the town, cause they couldn't follow him everywhere or Tom's friends will get suspicious.

A/N: ⚠️Warning ⚠️

1, this is a short chapter. Hope you like it. & 2, this might be a weird chapter that I might later have warnings for. Not really sure yet though ❤️

* * *

 

 

3rd person pov:

King Helgrind smirks as Tom as his head turned away. Tom was meet with a difficult choice, either be thrown in jail for treason, attempt of killing the king, stealing property of the king (the ship), or the other choice is to join him and serve him.

What Tom doesn't know is that if he decides anything. Helgrind will get his way anyways. He will have at least one of the sky person under his command and contained by him.

The king extended his hand and waited. He already knew the outcome of his decision. Tom looked up, Knowing there's no other way to change this situation. Sighing, he raised his hand and grabbed the kings hand. The king smiled a cruelty smile, his plan was set in motion.

Suddenly, everything went slow. By the time Tom realized what happened. He is sitting in a seat in the kings boat. His boat was burning and sinking into the sea. Looking at the king, who eyes were moved to see where they were heading.

A bad feeling swirling in his gut about what is gonna happen.

 

Looking again to the front of the boat, Tom saw the town coming into the view. Knowing that a difficult day is ahead of him tomorrow. A day of pain and fear.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

So. Ummmm. Don't ask me why I decided to write this. It randomly popped into my dear one day and I went with it. Plus it's a bit different due to the fact that I have lost the notebook that I had this story in. I used it as a reference and I can't find it.  Sooooo!!!! I have to start from scratch. Enjoy! Because I don't know if I'll continue this story. It might be weirder as it continues. But then again, I'm a weird person by itself. So let's see how this plays out shall we? Hope you enjoyed.

Have a good day my dears!!!❤️❤️💖


	1. Chapter 1: Waking up Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas opens his eyes and looked around the room. Realizing that he was in his townhouse, though he didn't really feel safe at all. Then he recalled the day before, this caused him to jump from my bed and run towards the door, which was right next to him. Running outside and towards Tucker's home, but he was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm, stopping him in his tracks.
> 
> Looking at the person who had stopped him, To see the king, starring manically. The king leaned close to Tom and said; "What are you doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Don't question, please. Just read it with no wondering why I have written it. It was random, and plus no internet means no distractions. So enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Btw sorry for the short prologue. I'm trying to remember what I have written in that notebook but I don't have it. So I have to write from scratch, so get me some credit for improvising.

 

 

 

Chapter 1: Waking up Fear

 

 

  
Thomas opens his eyes and looked around the room. Realizing that he was in his townhouse, though he didn't really feel safe at all. Then he recalled the day before, this caused him to jump from my bed and run towards the door, which was right next to him. Running outside and towards Tucker's home, but he was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

Looking at the person who had stopped him, To see the king, starring manically. The king leaned close to Tom and said; "What are you doing?"

Fear raised up withing Tom's veins seeing the king right in front of him, iron golems dragging him towards the townhouse.

 

**~~~_!Scene skip!_~~~**  
** ___________________________ **

  
Tom was shoved into his townhouse by one of the iron golems. As the king slowly, threateningly, approached Thomas.

Tom backs up and bumps into the table behind him. Knocking over a few books. King Helgrind walked over to the books, passing Tom, causing him to try to scramble away (he bumps into the iron golems in return)

"I knew after what happened, you would run to your friends of yours," Helgrind said as he piled the books into a neat little tower on the desk under the window.

Helgrind then turned around with no expressions on his face and was in front of Toms face with evil intentions in his eyes, they were so noticeable, the tension was filling the room.

"I will make sure you will never speak a word about this to anyone, or I will kill you on the spot." He said with the dark intent. Then his smirk gotten wider, the king had a better idea in mind. (Keep that boy in line! *Kill me! That joke was bad!*)

"Or. Better yet!" He said turning around, "I can punish your friends for yours... Disobedience." He said slowly, But threateningly. Causing Tom to shiver, The fear was rising again.

The king threatened to hurt the others if he didn't act accordingly to how he's told. From what he remembered from last night, is that he is to serve the king, run errand, and run to the king if he's called. Basically, be one of the king's servants, but in private, no one is to know that he's working for the king. He's like the kings Camel (get it? He said he has brought back the camel. In his vlog. No? Okay)

From how far the king has tried to make sure Tom doesn't say anything, Helgrind had confidence that he'll terrify him into silence. By threatening the lives of his friends will guarantee the silence.

 

* * *

 

Tom didn't leave his house for the rest of the day. He locked all the doors up and hide in his secret room by the stairs. He hides in case the king decided to plan something.

Suddenly, he got massive wave messages on his phone (there's a phone in this version). Mainly messages from Tucker, Jordan and the others to jump on team speak, so He puts earphones in and started up the team speak.

"TOMMM!!!!!" A voice yelled through the whole team speak trying to get Tom's attention, making his headache feel worse it was already. Groaning as he rubbed his temples as the others chant one at a time "Tom, Tom, Tom";  
Jordan: Tom  
Sonja: Tom  
Jordan: Tom  
Tucker: Tom  
So on and so forth.

"What's ups bïtches!" he said, the way he always does each time when answering these calls. A giggle was heard, assuming that Sonja was up to something or she was amused at my dramatic entrance after the series of 'Toms' that was probably happening for some time.

The short moment of relief was halted, and he became tense when he heard footsteps walking through the door and up the stairs. But the relief soon returned when the familiar voice of Captain Sparkley-Butt calling for me, before going back over to where the basement was.

Summoning enough courage, I decided to go out of my hiding spot. Waiting until he was away from the moving painting and stealthy walk up the two flight of stairs with no sound. Reaching the top room, I tiptoed over to the door, quietly opened it, then slamming it shut and walked down the stairs, making sure that Jordan was able to hear it. Reaching to the last set of stairs, I tried not to flinch when I saw Jordan come into view, his face presenting the wonderful Jordan Maroon smile.

"Hey! Wag wants us all at his tower, now." He said with the sarcastic, excited tone he's usually known for when happy. His eyes sparkling with mischief and enthusiasm, and his messy hair fell gracefully into his beautiful face. Wait what did I say? "He said there's something he wants to show us."

Relief is filling me as I heard those words. At least I could get away from the town.

As we made our way to Wag's tower, Tom could feel some eyes watching his every move. Finally feeling relief as we walk through the gates and the further we got from the town, the better he felt. 

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, took away to finally finish it. I'm happy I finally finished it. :D
> 
> Tell me how you feel about this chapter, please give me some good feedback.


End file.
